A Hidden Side
by LovexHurtsxBad
Summary: Calleigh is attacked in her own home. What will she do? What will become of it? Will we see a Hidden Side to our beloved Lt? HC all the way. This story was deleted so i rewrote it. sorry if it's not the way it used to be.
1. Chapter 1

A Hidden Side

A/N: Somehow this story got deleted so I'm rewriting it. Sorry if it's not the same as how it used to be. I don't have anything from it, I only remember bits and pieces. Thanks. Oh and I don't own any of the characters or anything.

* * *

Calleigh unlocked her door and trudged inside, it had been a long day at work. All day she had been bent over a microscope comparing striations on bullets, writing down her findings, and testifying against the guy in court. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

She placed her gun on the kitchen table with her badge before flopping down on her couch to watch some television. Before long, her doorbell rang, interrupting her relaxation.

Calleigh opened the door to greet the delivery man. "Hello."

"I have a package for a Ms. Duquesne." He said, hiding his face.

"That's me."

Calleigh moved to take the clipboard but was pushed back into her apartment by his bulky body. The man slammed her against her wall and shut the door with his foot, pulling out a knife.

"You bitch! You put my brother in prison!" He yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and threw her down on the floor.

"Get off me!" Calleigh retaliated, scratching his face and kicking.

"Do you Remember Andrew Rococo? Yeah well, I'm his brother Raymond. He was fucking innocent and YOU put him in jail you fucking BITCH!" Ray said as he put the knife up to her throat.

Andrew Rococo was the rapist/ murderer she had put away just today for raping and murdering his wife. Could she have gotten it wrong?

"I was the one that killed her!" he said, answering her silent questions. "Now you're going to get what you deserve!"

Ray slashed her shirt with his knife and pinned her with the other hand. Silent tears streamed down her face as realization of what was about to come came to her mind.

"Stop!" Calleigh pleaded, struggling still against the hopeless situation.

Raymond laughed at her pleas as he fondled her, starting to pull down her pants. Calleigh closed her eyes and cried as he raped her violently, leaving her bleeding on her floor.

"Bye babe, I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough."


	2. Where Will You Go

A Hidden Side

A/N: Somehow this story got deleted so I'm rewriting it. Sorry if it's not the same as how it used to be. I don't have anything from it; I only remember bits and pieces. Thanks. Oh and I don't own any of the characters or anything.

* * *

Calleigh walked in the pouring rain down the streets of Miami, not trusting herself to drive. She didn't know where she was going; she only knew that she had to get away from her home, from where he raped her. After maybe an hour of walking, she found herself staring at the door to Horatio's condo.

She hesitantly and softly knocked on his door, begging and dreading a reply.

"Calleigh?" His deep voice questioned when he saw her in the rain. "Come in."

Horatio led her to his couch and fetched a towel. As she dried herself off, he took the time to study her person. Bruises littered the once perfect flesh of her arms while her pants and shirt were destroyed, barely covering her body.

"Calleigh, what happened?" Horatio questioned, worry creeping into his voice.

"He, I," she stuttered as tears started to leak, "I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't h-have c-come. I d-don't know w-what I was doing."

Calleigh leaped up and made a retread for the door, only to be stopped by a soft and gently hand placed on her wrist. "Talk to me Calleigh."

"Horatio, I w-was r-r-raped." She sobbed as she fell into his chest, clutching his shirt as if it was the last thing to hold onto.

Horatio's eyes darkened with hate, his over-protective mode taking over. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her as if shielding her from the world they served to protect that had betrayed her.

"Calleigh, I'm going to need to take you to the hospital." He whispered into her drenched hair.

"No!" She refused. "I don't want anybody touching me, I won't go."

"Calleigh, we need to collect the evidence so we can put him away. We also need to make sure you're alright." He tried to convince her.

Calleigh pulled away and made another hasty retreat for the door, outright refusing. "I'm not going."

"Either you go to the hospital or I'm going to have to check you over." Horatio stopped her again. "You have to choose one."

After a long and silent pause, Calleigh looked into his eyes and responded. "I choose you, I trust you."

Horatio nodded and led her to his bathroom to change before starting his check-up.

* * *

TBC


	3. Nightmares

A Hidden Side

A/N: Somehow this story got deleted so I'm rewriting it. Sorry if it's not the same as how it used to be. I don't have anything from it; I only remember bits and pieces. Thanks. Oh and I don't own any of the characters or anything.

* * *

Calleigh lay asleep in Horatio's guest bedroom clad in a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts, curled up in a tight ball. He sat in the corner of the room, watching her sleep as he pondered the happenings of the night.

* * *

_"Horatio, you can't tell anyone about this at work okay?" She asked him after he had finished._

_"Calleigh, you know I have to make a case."_

_"I don't want anyone's pity. I'm not a victim."_

_"That's where you're wrong. You **are** the victim on this one." He replied._

_She turned her back to him and hugged herself tightly. She didn't want pity. She didn't want to be treated the same way she had treated other people when they had been the victim._

_"Fine, I won't tell the others. But I'm still making this a case." Horatio had said after a moment._

_"Horatio? Can I ask you something?" Calleigh had asked again._

_He nodded in response, telling her to go on. _

_"Can I stay with you? I don't want to go back to that place."_

_"I wouldn't want you anywhere else." He answered, stating the truth.

* * *

_

Calleigh had been violated in the worst possible way. She had been raped. _His_ Calleigh had been raped.

'Since when is she _my_ anything?' He asked himself. 'Since you fell in love with her.'

As Horatio reveled in his thoughts, nightmares began to plague Calleigh's dreams. In her sleep, she curled into a tighter ball and clenched her eyes as close as possible. Soon after, she started screaming.

Horatio was at her side faster than the speed of light, trying to wake her from her terror.

"Calleigh wake up." He called to her gently as he stroked her hair.

Responding without waking up, she started to thrash against him, hitting his chest with blows supposed for defense. Doing the only thing he could, Horatio grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his chest, back to him.

"Horatio?" She called, waking from her nightmare.

"I'm right here honey, you're okay." He soothed as the tears started to pour and sobs racked her body.

Calleigh turned and buried her face in his chest for the second time that night and let him hold and rock her.

"I can't escape him Horatio." She gasped between sobs. "He's everywhere."

"Don't worry baby, I won't let him touch you ever again."

Soon she was asleep again, this time a peaceful one, with Horatio holding her. He too fell asleep before long.


	4. Confession of a Hero

A Hidden Side

A/N: Somehow this story got deleted so I'm rewriting it. Sorry if it's not the same as how it used to be. I don't have anything from it; I only remember bits and pieces. Thanks. Oh and I don't own any of the characters or anything.

* * *

Horatio woke to emptiness on the small bed two people previously occupied. Worried, he hopped up and made his way to the kitchen, searching for the broken beauty. Upon arrival, his gaze was met with the back en of the southern belle. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself from giving her the once over.

"See something you like?" Calleigh teased as she turned from his coffee maker.

"Wha?" Horatio answered, quite startled at being caught.

"Don't worry, I was just teasing." She laughed.

He stood in the kitchen, very confused at her happy behavior, when she pulled out a water pistol and shot him in the middle of the forehead.

"Hey!" He shouted as he dried his face before chasing after her playfully.

Calleigh squealed and ran into his living room, only to be caught around the waist by a strong arm. Horatio laughed as he turned to get in front of her. But something caught his foot and he tripped, pulling Calleigh down on the couch with him. Skillfully, he shifted so she would land on top.

Calleigh had her hands on his chest and his arms around her waist, holding her protectively. They lie on the couch, staring into each other's eyes, when she kissed him. Realizing what she had done, Calleigh panicked and bolted from his grasp and into her room.

"Calleigh!" Horatio called as he ran after her.

He reached her room and found it locked. Even though he had the key to unlock it, he remained on the other side, letting her open it herself.

"Calleigh, come out please." He begged as he sat next to the door. "At least talk to me."

She sat against the door on the other side, silently punishing herself. 'How could I have been so stupid? He doesn't think about me that way.'

If she wasn't going to come out and talk, then he'd have to talk to her through the door.

"Calleigh, when I saw you on my porch last night, I was scared. I couldn't bear to think that something would happen to you. And something did. I was ready to go murder the son of a bitch that did this to you, but then I realized that you needed me." He confessed. "I realized that I could've lost you last night, that I wouldn't see your smile light up the hallways or hear your beautiful laugh brighten up my day. I knew then that I had loved you since I had met you. And I still do."

Horatio had his eyes closed and his head against the wall. He was so wrapped up in his confession that he didn't hear or see Calleigh open up the door and kneeled in front of him.

"I love you Calleigh, so please open the door and talk to me."

"I already did handsome." She answered quietly, placing a small hand on his knee. "And I love you too."

Horatio looked into her gorgeous sea of blue green eyes and kissed her passionately, letting out all of the love and passion that had went unsaid for years.

* * *

End Check out the sequel Holding Strong. 


End file.
